


My Pearl

by DisasterMages



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from sadficlet night on my tumblr. The prompt was Pearl telling Rose how she feels, but not managing to tell Rose the important thing before Rose loses her corporeal form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any grammar mistakes, I apologize, I couldn't see the keyboard through my tears.

Rose had said that she probably wouldn't be around much longer and Garnet and Amethyst had already said their pieces to her, but Pearl, Rose's sole confidant, couldn't bear to say what she needed to. It was selfish, it was belated, and it burned in Pearl's throat every time she glanced at Rose's even more pronounced belly.

Pearl locked her hands together and tried to gather what she was going to say when a warm hand pressed her shoulder. "Walk with me, Pearl?" Rose asked, with that same smile that Pearl had loved for five thousand years.

"Of course," Pearl smiled ruefully, following Rose to the door.

"You'll help take care of Steven won't you?" Rose asked as they walked down the hill, one hand interlocked with Pearl's and the other resting over her gem. "He'll need someone to trust just like I did."

Pearl nearly stops as they reach the beach, Rose turns back to smile at her. "Rose, there's something I need to tell you," Pearl said, looking away, "I think you're magnificent. You're beautiful and smart, and more elegant than anyone could ever hope to be, and I-" Pearl stopped as Rose made a sound of pain.

A pink glow enveloped Rose as she doubled over, Pearl's heart sank to her stomach. "Please, Pearl, you didn't have to stop, keep going," Rose managed as Pearl kneeled next to her. No sound left her mouth when Pearl opened it to speak.

"Promise me that you'll keep Steven safe. Promise me that you'll love him." The pink glow grew brighter until Pearl could no longer make out Rose's form. Tears flowed freely down Pearl's cheeks.

Cooing noises pulled Pearl's face from her hands. Pearl lifted Steven from the sand, cradling him to her chest. She'd find Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg when she could bear to face them.


End file.
